


Motherhood

by Tamsydoodles



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamsydoodles/pseuds/Tamsydoodles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She forgets sometimes how wealthy he really is, living in a small studio apartment with nothing but a bed and a cheap radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motherhood

A few months after they marry, he disappears after work for hours on end, all the while tossing quick excuses her way to curb her curiosity. It is enough for her (after all, what reason could he ever have for being unfaithful?). 

Weeks pass and Riza falls ill. In an attempt to ignore it, she goes into work like normal and throws up twenty steps past the door. Before she can lift a finger to help the poor secretary clean it up, Roy is next to her, crunting as he lifts his wife over his shoulder and carries her to the car. She protests weakly all the way to the doctor’s office, but somehow he doubts the dinner of Xingese takeout they had the night before was to blame. 

When she opens the door and cups his face in her hands, she leans in with an excited, nervous smile and whispers in his ear. 

He stops dead and the nervous butterflies in his stomach take the opportunity to multiply tenfold. As the final word sinks in, a good-natured grin spreads across his face and he twirls her around a few times before sweeping down for a quick kiss. Military regulations for marriage were still tight, after all. 

The doctor has ordered her to stay home until the morning sickness subsides. 

Two days in, she begins to notice the paint peeling off of the walls and the holes in the couch cushions. It has never mattered to them – home has never been a word of comfort, a place for life. In all reality, she doubt either of them have had a home in many years. 

Her hand strays to her stomach. This had suited them, but it wasn’t just them anymore.

Roy comes home late that night, far after she had fallen into a restless slumber on the couch. Strong, gentle hands carry her sleeping form the short distance to the rickety old double bed and draw the blankets up to her chin. His weight on the other side of the bed makes it creak and groan, and sleep manages to elude him once again. The strong, gentle hands he wrings together are the hands of a murderer and he knows fully well he is in no condition to be a father, but he’s damn well going to try. 

Months pass and Riza’s stomach grows larger and larger. He asks her puzzling questions she doesn’t know the answer to concerning colors and dreams. Much to her annoyance, he insists one day on driving, citing some foolish reason like her swollen feet. She begins to worry for his sanity when he turns left instead of right on the way out of military headquarters. 

It finally pieces together when he stops in front of a cozy two-story brick house with a sold sign in the front yard.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day, guys!


End file.
